Naruto, Once Again
by Tmac2773
Summary: The battle with Madara draws to a close. The tide is heavily in the Shinobi Alliance's favor. Naruto is killed and given a second chance. Will he be able to redeem himself in his new life? Time-travel fic. I plan to make it NaruIno, but might make it NarutoXHarem later on, not sure.
1. Shinigami's Game

**Naruto, Once Again**

**A/N I do not own Naruto.**

"Normal Talking"

_"Thoughts/Flashback"_

**"Demon/Bijuu"**

**Chapter 1: Shinigame's Game**

_"Why, why did it have to end like this?"_

"I am sorry, Naruto, my brother. I wasn't strong enough." Naruto barely heard as he was slowly laid down in the middle of the decimated battlefield.

_"Where... Where did it all go wrong?"_ Naruto thought. _"Damn it! Everything was going according to plan!"_

As he laid there, with his best friend's arm through his chest, slowly dying, he thought back to the "perfect" plan that Shikamaru had laid out for him.

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure this plan will work Shika?" Naruto asked as he paced the tent that the Shinobi Alliance had deemed HQ._

_"There's no way this plan could fail Naruto", Shikamaru replied, "I've spent nearly a week putting this together, accounting for every minute detail that could go wrong. I assure you, this plan is foolproof."_

_Naruto stopped pacing and turned to look at Shikamaru, "Are you absolutely positive?" He had absolute faith in Shikamaru's strategic abilities, but with everything that had taken place already, they had to be certain that this plan would not fail._

_"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed "If I had any doubt in this plan, do you think I would bring it to you in the first place?"_

_Naruto grinned at his lazy friend "I know, I know Shika, but you know how much hangs on this final battle." He placed his hand on the table and, once again, began to examine the folder that Shikamaru had brought him. "Okay, run this by me one more time."_

_Shikamaru sighed, "Alright, which parts do you need to hear again?"_

_Naruto chuckled "Could we just go over it all again?" He said, as he scratched the back of his head embarrassedly._

_Shikamaru sighed a final time before lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. Naruto thought he heard something along the lines of "Troublesome blonde" being mumbled._

_"Alright Naruto," Shikamaru began "Listen closely, 'cuz I'm only going to go through this one more time." Shikamaru joined Naruto at the table, picking up the file and flipping it open. "The war is coming to the endgame. The Alliance's forces have been cut almost in half, leaving us with roughly 40,000 ninja. Among those losses are the Godaime Hokage, Godaime Kazekage, and Sasuke Uchiha." Shikamaru looked at Naruto and took in his somber appearance. He knew he was walking on thin ice here, but he had to make sure Naruto knew where they stood. "Although we have sustained heavy losses, Madara's army has dwindled even farther. The spies estimate that only 15,000 white zetsus remain. Along with those heavy losses, Obito, Kisame, and Kabuto have also been slain." Naruto took all this information in and nodded for Shikamaru to continue. "As well as having the advantage of numbers, we also have the advantage of the chosen battlefield, Suna. Many of our remaining troops are from Kiri and Suna, so they are used to fighting on loose sand. The white zetsus, having plant DNA, will be at a sore disadvantage fighting o-"_

_"But what of Madara and the other temes?" Naruto interrupted._

_"I have taken that into account, even if he can fight us evenly on the sand, having his army at a disadvantage falls right into my plan, now shut it and let me continue" Shikamaru retorted._

_"Sorry" Naruto grinned sheepishly. Shikamaru briefly wondered how the blonde could still be his same knuckle-headed self in the middle of a war._

_"As I was saying, the zetsus will be mismatched while fighting on desert sand which gives us a huge advantage. The first wave of our attack will be mostly made of Suna and Kiri nin. I expect Madara to stand back and work on drawing you and Bee out into an open confrontation so he can capture your bijuu. Even if he doesn't, this will still work for my plan. The first wave will strike at the center of the zetsu army and try to drive a wedge through the middle. The wave will consist of short range fighters who can take a lot of damage. This wave will be headed by Kakashi and Sakura."_

_"The second and third waves will then flank the zetsu army to keep them from collapsing in on the wedge. The waves will consist of a variety of mid to long-ranged fighters. These waves will be led by Temari and Kankuro. I hope to utilize their long ranged attacks to draw the edges out even wider."_

_"The final wave will come in after the first wave has drove a wedge into the army. This wave will consist of powerhouse fighters that can provide a surge to push the wedge through even further. This wave will be headed by you and Bee-san. When you join the first wave and push through to the back of the army, I want you and Bee to pinpoint Madara's location and confront him. I know that you can defeat him."_

_Naruto pondered this all quietly. In theory it seemed like the perfect plan, but he couldn't help but worry. Before he could voice this, they were interrupted by a newcomer. Naruto stood to see who had disturbed them when his eyes dropped to Sakura at the opening of the tent._

_"Hokage-sama" Sakura addressed Naruto "The preparations are complete, it's time for battle."_

_Naruto was taken aback by the title. "Mou, Sakura-chan, you don't have to call me that, Naruto is just fine."_

_"Fine,_ Naruto,_ just get your butt out here and get ready." With that she exited the tent._

_Naruto chuckled and addressed Shikamaru "Let's go see if this plan is as foolproof as you say, Shika." With that he donned his robe and walked out the tent, mentally preparing for victory._

_End Flashback_

_"I guess Shika's plan wasn't as perfect as we all thought, who would have thought that Madara would have picked up the Edo-tensei."_ Naruto thought as he was drawing his final breaths. He looked around at all the destruction and noticed the bodies of many of his friends strewn about. He immediately felt guilt so powerful that, if he wasn't already about to die, he was sure would have brought him his death.

Sasuke speaking distracted Naruto from his mind crushing guilt. "Naruto, I couldn't fight it, it was too powerful."

He turned to look at his psuedo brother, who had his head hung, his hair hanging low around his face. He began to unravel as the Edo-tensei began to fade. If it was any other time, Naruto would have made fun of him for sounding so emo, but, given the circumstances he knew that he had to put his friend at peace.

"Sas...uke..." The Uchiha immediately turned to him. "do...not..regret...any...thing" Naruto said with his final breath. He closed his eyes and accepted the darkness that enveloped him. _"I'm coming to see you Tou-san, Kaa-chan."  
_

The next time Naruto opened his eyes, he was staring in what seemed to be a black void. All he could see was the ground a few feet in front of him, and then darkness. he took a few steps forward, but still couldn't see anything but the ground in front of him. It was like a dense fog that kept him from seeing passed a few feet.

"Huh, I guess this is what death is like." He mumbled.

**"It would appear so kit"**

Naruto eyes widened and he immediately whipped towards the direction of the voice, but still couldn't see anything. "Kurama" Naruto voiced "where are you?"

**"Right in front of you, although this darkness seems to keep us from seeing each other."**

Naruto walked forward about 20 feet before a giant paw came into view. "Uh, Kurama could you shrink down so we can see each other?"

Before the nine-tails could comply, a blinding light flashed throughout the area. For the first time, Naruto could take in the place that his death had brought him to. It was the most desolate place he could imagine. Even the desert he just came from seemed beautiful compared to this place. There was nothing. This made the figure that had appeared with the light seem even more frightening. Naruto took in the stranger's appearance. The figure was at least 20 feet tall, with a long flowing robe and his skin was colored a light purple. His hair was white and flowed freely down his shoulders and he had a giant straight-sword in his right hand. None of this caught Naruto's attention though. What Naruto was fixated on was his face. He had teeth that looked to be a foot long where his incisors were, and had two white horns coming out of the top of his head. None of that compared to his eyes though, his eyes were pitch black and looked as if they could kill you if you stared to long. _"This guy looks like a freakin' monster out of a nightmare."_

**"Naruto, Kyubbi, I have been expecting you for some quite some time now."** The figure spoke. Naruto couldn't help but shiver at the malevolence coming from this guy.

"Who a-" Naruto started but Kurama interrupted.

**"Shinigami, so we really are dead."**

_"Shinigami? No wonder this guy scares the living daylights out of me."_ Naruto though, and shivered once again.

**"Yes, now I will finally have your other half, Kyubbi."** Shinigami chuckled darkly. **"and on top of that, I get the son of that insolent fleshbag."**

Naruto bristled "Hey, you take that back you old freak!" "My dad was one of the greatest shinobi that ever lived!"

**"Irrelevant, you are all dead anyway."** Shinigami replied. Then, Shinigame's face contorted into what Naruto thought was a smirk. **"But,"** Shinigami continued **"Maybe I can help you with that"**

Naruto started and narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by that Furui furīku."

**"Simple,"** Shinigami chuckled again before continuing **"I am allowed to let you plead your case before Kami, and if he finds you favorable, then you get a second chance at your life."**

"Are you serious?" Naruto shouted excitedly, but the Kyubbi just narrowed his eyes.

**"What's the catch Shinigami, you wouldn't do this out of the goodness of your heart."** Kurama questioned, completely suspicious of the god of death. Naruto caught on and began to shout his agreements with the fox.

Shinigami began to laugh even more darkly, **"You would know, wouldn't you, you old fox?"** Kurama just continued to glare darkly at him. **"Fine, you caught me."" In return for me taking you to Kami, you have to bring me the soul of one Madara Uchiha."**

"That's it?" Naruto asked "Nothing else?"

**"That's it you whelp, just bring me the soul of Madara in your next life and our agreement is complete."**

Naruto began to jump around like he was 12 again, "Then what are you waiting for you old freak?! Take us to Kami!"

Shinigami only began to laugh again and then, before Naruto could do anything, Shinigami swung his sword and cut part of Naruto's shoulder. He then took his blade and slowly licked the blood off of the end of the blade.

**"There, the deal is sealed. Prepare to meet Kami"** Shinigami brought his hand up in a one-handed "sheep" sign. Before he sent them off he looked right into Naruto's eyes and said **"Oh, and if you fail to capture Madara in your next life, then I will consume the souls of every person you ever cared for."** Naruto's eyes widened and before he could do anything, Shinigami finished the Jutsu. The last thing he heard was the sinister laugh of Shinigami.

**A/N This was really fun for me. Although this is the first chapter of fanfic that I have ever wrote, I'm sure that there will be many more to come later. If my lifestyle allows, then I hope to continue updating at least once a week.**


	2. Kami

**Naruto, Once Again**

**A/N: I just wanted to start by saying that I am extremely sorry for not updating in almost a month. I hate it when someone starts a great sounding story and then just never updates it, so I assume that you guys do too. After I started the story and posted the first chapter, I had finals week, and then my parents immediately whisked me and my wife off to Oregon for a three-week vacation. I am writing this from some run-down, sketchy, middle of Montana motel with so much writers block that i can't even think straight. I even had to go back and re-read what I had already wrote, but enough rambling, without further adieu, I present chapter 2 of NOA. (And as always, I don't own Naruto).**

"Normal Talking"

_"Thoughts/Flashback"_

**"Demon/Bijuu"**

* * *

** Chapter 2: Kami**

With a flash, Karama and Naruto were teleported away from Shinigami's domain, into a much brighter area. Naruto, still fuming over Shinigami's trickery, didn't immediatley notice the change of scenery. Karama, however, knew that he needed to assess their surroundings before anything else and took a quick look around. The first thing he noticed was how many analog clocks were hanging on the wall, they were all over the white room (hallway, he corrected himself mentally), spaced apart about two inches on all sides around them. Glancing at the clock closest to them, he noticed a bronzed plaque that was placed beneath it. _"Shimari Takaru, is this a name?"_ He looked at another clock, and noticed that it had a name on it as well, but this plaque was plated with what seemed to be silver. Confounded by the plaques, Kurama decided to pay more attention to the clocks themselves. By this time Naruto had finished his groveling and had moved over to where his nine-tailed friend was.

"Kurama, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, kit. Just taking in the surroundings", Kyubbi smirked "and, if you were any sort of ninja, you would have done that first instead of fussing over something that you no longer have control of."

"Tsch, whatever. What are all these clock hanging on the wall for anyway?", Naruto questioned, finally taking notice, "and why do they all seem to be counting backwards, do you think they're bombs?"

"Bombs? Really Naruto? We're already dead, what in the world would they need bombs for in the afterlife?" Naruto shrugged sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Anyway, we should probably follow this hallway and see where it leads, we're accomplishing nothing by just waiting around here."

The blonde nodded and followed Kurama down the wide passageway. After following the corridor for what seemed like forever, it began to twist and turn sharply. Feeling like he was getting nowhere, Naruto growled in frustration. His patience had gotten better since becoming Hokage in his life, but this was just ridiculous. "This is stupid, what do they need a hallway for anyway?"

"It's obviously not for them, just be quiet and start concentrating on what you're going to say to convince Kami to give you a second chance. Both of our chances hinge on what you say." Kyubbi replied curtly.

Naruto grew quiet and seemed to finally notice the seriousness of the task. Kurama obviously couldn't go back by himself, so he needed Naruto to succeed in convincing Kami. If he failed, that was it.

They continued walking in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Naruto glance up and his eye caught something way up in the distance of one of the straight patches.

Naruto nudged the Kyubbi "Kurama, do you see that too?"

"I do, kit. It seems to be a door of some kind."

"Finally!", Naruto cried out, "A way out of this place"

He took off towards the door, with Kurama right behind him. As they got nearer, the door got bigger, and bigger, until the finally reached it. Naruto, excited to leave the hallway, looked for the handle. Not finding one, he began to push on the giant door, but it wouldn't budge. Frustrated he beat on it. Surprisingly, the door slid open slowly. They were greeted by a man dressed in a white tree-piece suit.

"No need to be so loud Naruto," the man spoke in a deep baritone voice, "come in and be seated, you too Kurama." he said as he walked toward an oak desk.

"How do you know our names?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"I am the keeper of the books, I know everyone. Now please have a seat, you're already late." the man said making it sound like a command. He then turned and walked behind the desk centered in the room and sat down, flipping through pages of an unknown book.

Naruto entered and found a chair to the left of the entrance, which he sat in. Kurama padded over and took a seat in front of him.

After fidgeting around for awhile, Naruto took the time to look around the room. He noticed that there were clocks all over this room too. Unlike the hallway though, the clocks in this room were three times as big.

"Hey Mr. suit guy, what's the purpose of all the clocks in the room?"

The man in the white suit paused in the middle of turning a page and glanced up, but then continued what he was doing. "I have a name Naruto, although I doubt a mortal such as yourself could pronounce it. You may call me Nic, and you'll have to be patient,even though that's very hard for you to do," Naruto glared and opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted, "you'll have to wait for master to show up, he will tell you all you need to know".

Naruto shut his mouth and sat back in the chair, irritation pooling from his demeanor. Crossing his arms he decided that he'd show this _Nic _that he could be patient if he chose. Kurama just chuckled at the situation and rested his head on his paws, closing his eyes as if to take a nap.

As time wore on, the genin Hokage found it more and more difficult to sit in his chair. As he was about to get up and move around, a blinding white light stopped him, causing him to cover his eyes.

When the white spots in his vision disappeared, he noticed that there was no longer only three people in the room. Standing a few feet behind the desk was a tall man clothed in a brilliant white robe. He had a snow white beard (think the first Dumbledore in Harry Potter) and a grimace was plastered on his face. In his hand was a scale. He leaned over to place it on the ground and turned towards Nic.

"Sorry I'm late Niçolañdrøphy, I had another stubborn one. I hate it when they can't just accept that they're dead and let me help them move on."

"No offense taken Master, I have already brought in your next appointment." After saying this Nic glanced over at Naruto and Kurama, who stood. The grimace disappeared from the taller man's face, but he still didn't look happy. The man glanced over at them and sighed.

"Already?" He sighed once more "It can't be helped. Naruto, Kurama, please follow me".

They complied and followed him as her turned and opened a door that Naruto didn't remember being there before.

"Have a seat young ones, I'll be with you in a moment"

Naruto walked into a room that was almost identical as the previous, except this one had what appeared to be a dining table with mats around it. He felt the need to take off his sandals, but when he looked down they were already off. Confused, he looked up as the man came back in, carrying a kettle and some dinner plates. He sat them down on the table and kneeled on one of the mats.

"Come, come have a seat", he urged them "you must have so many questions. I'll answer as many as I can over dinner and then we'll get to serious matters later."

Naruto nodded and did as he was told. Thoughts were racing through his mind.

"Is it okay for me to start now Mr. uhh..."

"Kami, and yes you may." The man answered. Naruto's eyes widened almost comically.

"Wait! You're Kami?! _The _Kami?"

Kami's eyes crinkled as he chuckled at Naruto's reaction. Kurama, though, wasn't surprised about who this man was. He could sense the power radiating from him, stronger than even himself, but there was no fear that came with it, just peace.

"Yes Naruto, I am him."

Naruto was speechless. From his conversation with Shinigami, he knew that he would meet Kami eventually, he was just surprised that it was this old man. He expected someone with huge bulging muscles, or some sort of giant weapon, but this? This man didn't seem intimidating at all. He tried not to be rude, but after a few more moments he couldn't contain himself any longer.

"I thought you would be more powerful than this" he blurted out.

"Just because I chose this form Naruto, doesn't mean i am any less powerful. You yourself should know that power isn't based on how someone looks." Naruto nodded accepting the answer.

Kami smiled, glad that he could process the information without a show of his power. Then, without any warning, it seemed like Naruto couldn't contain himself any longer and the questions started pouring out.

"Ne, Kami what are all the clocks for, who was that guy at the desk, why wasn't there a doorknob on the door, where did the door to this room come from, what were those scales for, why do we have to eat if we're already dead...?" The questions kept coming out of him like there was no end to them, so Kami did the only thing he could think of to shut Naruto up. With a snap of his fingers, a giant bowl appeared on the table, and just like that, the questions stopped.

"RAMEN!" Naruto dug into the food like he was a 12 year old genin again.

Now that he was preoccupied, Kami prepared to answer all of Naruto's questions.

"Naruto," he started, and the blue eyes came up, but he didn't stop stuffing his face, "I'm sure you can come up with the answers to most of your questions, so I'll just answer the important ones for now." Blonde hair shook as Naruto nodded, and he concentrated on his food once more, but Kami could tell that he still held enough of his attention.

"I'll start with Nic. He is my book-keeper, something like your Hokage's assistant. He keeps track of everybodys lives and lets me know when someone has passed on. He pretty much keeps things running by letting me know when I have an appointment." Seeing that Naruto understood, he moved on.

"The scales that I had with me when I showed up are my judgement scales, the are used to judge the lives of the deceased to see wether they can move on into the afterlife or if they get sent to Shinigami for punishment." Kurama nodded, already guessing most of what Kami was telling them.

After saying this, Kami stood and snapped his fingers again, causing the food and tea to disappear. Naruto, although disappointed at the loss of his beloved food, understood that Kami wanted his full attention.

"Now, on to the most important question, and the main reason why you're here, the clocks." Kami snapped his fingers and two clocks that had the same appearance as the last room flashed on to the wall behind him.

"Although I have Nic, these clocks are used to monitor the lives of every being in existence. Instead of counting forward, they count backwards. Once the timer reaches zero, it is time for that person to pass on and meet me. The plate on the bottom of the clocks have the name of the being that they are tied to. The plates themselves are used to identify the impact that the person will have on others in his lif, be it good or bad." Kami stepped aside and waved at the two clock on the wall, which were stopped at numbers that weren't zero.

"These, are your clocks." Naruto stepped forward to inspect his clock, as did Kurama.

Naruto was surprised to find that his plate was almost see through, with his name in gold lettering. He glanced at Kurama's and was saddened. Kurama's clock was bent on the edges and looked extremely rusted, but the middle was a lot like his own. Kurama's name Faded from black to gold to black as it went across the nameplate.

"You have made a huge impact on others lives Naruto, you are a very important person to others. Your plate is made our of translucent gold. Kurama, you were once heralded as one of the worst demons in existence, hence the rusted edges, but by your choices late in life, your plate began to become more beuatiful." Naruto smiled and noticed that Kurama did too, though someone who didn't know the demon would never be able to tell. Naruto glanced back at the clocks.

"Hey Kami, if we're dead, then why are our clock not at zero?" Naruto asked with a scrunched up face, almost as if he was disgusted.

"Ah, I was hoping that you would notice that. This is the reason why our meeting is so important. You see, you both have been taken well before your time."

* * *

**A/N Sorry to end this here, but my mind is just way too exhausted to keep typing. I pushed this thing out in like three hours. I love typing this story but I need a break. Even though it was rushed, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. The new one will be out by next Wednesday. R&R please!**


End file.
